Issue 32
Issue 32 is the thirty-second issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and part two of Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life. Plot Synopsis Martinez tells Rick that they are escaping. Rick ignores him, and tells him to let go of him. Martinez says they have to hurry before any of The Governor's henchmen discover they are gone. Rick asks what they are going to do about the guards outside his room. Martinez reveals that "we" took care of the guards. Rick asks what Martinez means by "we". Martinez has released Glenn from his cell, and he is happy to see Rick. Glenn thought that Rick was dead. Rick says he thought they released Glenn and were following him to the prison. Glenn says that he didn't tell them anything and he wasn't even questioned. To keep Maggie safe, Glenn says that he would have never said anything. However, he might have after hearing Michonne's screaming and suffering at the hands of the Governor. Martinez says The Governor has been acting strangely for a while and didn't know that the Governor was keeping any prisoners. Suddenly, Rick remembers the riot suit and prison uniform that he was wearing when they were captured and that the Governor might infer that they live in a prison. The three of them then make for their escape. The Governor is angry that Michonne killed Eugene, and he will have to find new biters and new fighters. Bruce Cooper and Gabe are about to open the door, when suddenly The Governor stops and says he's going to sleep this one out. Alice catches up to Rick and others and tells them that she and Dr. Stevens would like to come with them. Rick would love to have them and they are going to find Michonne's cell. They find it, thanks to Glenn, and Martinez goes to take care of Gabe. Glenn introduces himself to Alice. Martinez goes around the corner, and talks to him, and suddenly, knocks him out. He yells that it's clear, and they open Michonne's cell. Michonne is tied up and mistakes Rick for The Governor and spits on him. She then recognizes him and they untie her. Rick asks if she needs help, but she says that she is okay. She tells everyone that they have to go. Around the corner, someone is approaching. Martinez is ready to knock him out but it turns out to be Dr. Stevens. The group wants him to come with them. He agrees and says he'll quickly gather up some medicines. They run into the Woodbury people and a woman named Miss Williams who wants Dr. Stevens to stop. She says that her boy has fever. Dr. Stevens tells her to come to his office later today. Alice asks him about Williams' boy, but Dr. Stevens says he can't think about him, and they have to continue their escape. Martinez tells a fence guard that he can have a day off and he thanks him. Michonne informs them she isn't coming yet. She says she has to pay The Governor a visit. Alice tells her where he lives and Michonne says she will catch up if she can. She leaves, and so do the others. Martinez helps everyone down and Dr. Stevens says he's relieved. Suddenly, a lurker comes from behind him and bites him on the neck. Alice screams, grabs the gun from Martinez, and shoots the roamer. Alice cries but Dr. Stevens tells her not to. He says he's evolving to a worse life form. He also says that they have to continue escaping and she needs to take the medicines to help Rick's people. All are upset, but Martinez says they have to continue. The Governor is feeding Penny. Someone knocks on his door. Suddenly, Michonne bursts in and The Governor exclaims, "This should be interesting." Credits *Rick Grimes *Michonne *Glenn *Brian Blake *Bruce Allan Cooper *Gabe *Caesar Martinez *Dr. Stevens *Alice *Bob Stookey *Miss Williams *Matthew Williams (Mentioned) *Penny Blake (Zombified) *Woodbury Citizens Deaths *Dr. Stevens Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Miss Williams. *Last appearance of Dr. Stevens. *First mention of Matthew Williams. Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise